R Terbuka
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Kamu sedang apa, anak manis?" suara ramah yang mengerikan itu membuat seluruh kelas menahan napas. Dan Tatsuki bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Pak Aizen selanjutnya. Crackpair saya yang pertama.Gaje,OOC,dst. RnR please?


'**R' TERBUKA**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** Gaje, nggak nyambung, alur nggak jelas. Mungkin sedikit bikin bosan.

Ini bukan bashing pair dan bashing chara lho! Tapi kalau ada yang mau lempar Flame, silakan dengan senang hati saya terima. Tapi kalau berkenan, dan tidak keberatan keluhan dan makiannya lempar ke PM aja ya?

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

"Duuhh... kapan beresnya, sih?" gerutu Tatsuki seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung pena. Ia memandang guru di depan kelas dengan tatapan paling bengis yang ia punya.

Lembaga Keuangan adalah topik yang saat ini sedang di diskusikan. Kalau saja guru mata pelajaran Ilmu Ekonomi ini bukan DIA, pasti diskusi Senin kali ini akan lebih seru. Habis, Pak Aizen dengan ini sudah mengulang kata yang sama dua puluh kali berturut-turut. Hhhhhh… Cape deh!

Tatsuki tersadar dari lamunannya. _Kok, aku rajin banget ya ngitungin berapa kali si Bapak ngulang kata "Intinya adalah..." ?_ pikir Tatsuki geli sendiri. _Padahal, kayaknya dia ngga pernah nyampe ke intinya, deh! _Lagi-lagi Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Psst.. Tatsuki!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Desisan itu sedikit banyak membuat Tatsuki terkejut dan gadis ini pun menoleh, mencari asal suara. _Ah, ternyata dia! _pikir Tatsuki setelah pandangannya tertumbuk pada mata teduh Grimmjow. Cowok itu melambai dengan bersemangat namun tetap terkesan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan guru.

Tatsuki memutar sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Grimm dengan lebih jelas. Cowok itu menggerakkan tangannya sebagai bahasa isyarat. Tatsuki mengernyit melihat sobat karibnya bergaya seperti orang sinting. Baru saja Tatsuki akan mengomentari 'pesan ajaib' sohib jahilnya, yang gerakannya lebih seperti gerakan senam itu, tiba-tiba saja Tatsuki terpaku. Kalimatnya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah kini tertelan kembali.

_Ada apa? Kok, sepi.. ? _

Kesunyian total yang super duper aneh itu membuat Tatsuki mengubah posisi duduknya kembali seperti semula—menghadap ke depan.

Akan tetapi, sosok tinggi besar dengan seragam putih bergaya jubah ala _The Matrix_ menjulang tepat di hadapan Tatsuki, membuat gadis belia itu mendongak takut-takut. Wajah angker sang guru terpampang sangat jelas dan Tatsuki merasa seolah aura negatif menguar dahsyat dari seluruh permukaan tubuh guru itu.

"Kamu sedang apa, anak manis?" suara ramah yang mengerikan itu membuat seluruh kelas menahan napas. Dan Tatsuki bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Pak Aizen selanjutnya. Pasalnya, guru yang satu ini amat populer selain karena pelajarannya yang super duper membosankan tapi juga karena guru ini senang sekali menghukum murid-muridnya—bahkan siswa yang tidak bersalah pun kadang di salah-salahkan dengan tuduhan yang sering tidak masuk akal.

"Eeeeehhh… anu, Pak… saya… saya sedang—"

"SEDANG NGOBROL?" gelegar guru itu, membuat Tatsuki terlonjak kaget dan, Tatsuki yakin, seluruh kelas pun merasakan hal yang sama. "ATAU SEDANG NGOMONGIN SAYA, YA?"

Tatsuki ternganga lebar.

_Jiahh… gila, narsis banget 'ni guru! Baru kena virus _Ge-eR_ kali ya?_

Cepat-cepat Tatsuki mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. "Idiiihhh… Bapak pede banget, sih! Siapa yang lagi ngomongin Bapak?"

"Terus, kamu sedang apa, hah?" hardik guru itu. Nada suaranya turun satu oktav tapi tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan level kemarahannya.

"Tadi saya dipanggil temen saya."

Pak Aizen mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tatsuki dan memelototi Grimm yang kini merunduk dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. "Lalu?" komentar Pak Aizen kemudian seraya kembali menatap Tatsuki.

"Lalu dia ngasih tau saya sesuatu, tentang… tentang… eehh.. tentang—"

"TENTANG APA?" seru guru sangar itu, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Tatsuki terlonjak—_jiahh… terkejut kuadrat, nih!_

"Tentang itu, Pak… anu… itu lho—"

"BICARA YANG BENAR! JANGAN BERBELIT-BELIT!"

_Kayaknya 'ni guru seneng banget teriak, ya! Hobi baru yang aneh!_ komentar Tatsuki dalam hati. "Ngh… saya nggak tega ngomongnya, Pak!" jawab Tatsuki dengan ekspresi campuran antara memelas dan menahan tawa.

"Oooohh… saya tahu! Kamu dan temanmu itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjahili saya, iya 'kan?" tuduh Pak Aizen makin galak.

"Ng… nggak kok, Pak! Beneran!" kilah Tatsuki. "Sebenernya saya cuma… cuma dikasih tau temen saya kalau… kalau re—bener nih, Pak, mau dikasih tau? Nanti Bapak nyesel, lagi!"

"Kamu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan seenaknya. Ayo, cepat katakan supaya saya bisa segera menghukum kamu, dan temanmu yang duduk di belakang itu!"

Suasana kelas makin tidak menyenangkan. Tatsuki menggigit bibir, pikirannya berlomba : _bilang… ngga… bilang… ngga…? Aduuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…_

"Pak, bener nih Bapak ngga akan nyesel kalo saya kasih tau?"

Kali ini Tatsuki benar-benar memelas. Frustasi, gelisah, takut…

Pak Aizen hanya memandanginya penuh arti, membuat gadis berambut pendek ini menelan ludah.

"Ya, udah! Saya terpaksa bilang karena Bapak yang maksa. Saya cuma dikasih tau kalau—" Tatsuki menoleh sebentar kepada Grimmjow yang mengernyit takut, "—kalau dari tadi tuh, _resleting_ celana Bapak terbuka. Lebar banget, lho Pak!"

Begitu sang guru menunduk untuk memeriksa celananya, sontak terdengar tawa berderai anak-anak sekelas. Kesunyian menyesakkan tadi telah terganti dengan kikik geli anak-anak perempuan dan sorakan heboh dari anak laki-laki.

Tatsuki menahan tawa melihat guru yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih memaki-maki kini tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Gelak tawa masih belum reda, malah makin heboh! Tatsuki menoleh ke belakang dan pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan lembut Grimm. Cowok, yang kadang disadari Tatsuki memiliki paras yang lumayan itu, nyengir senang sembari menatap Tatsuki.

Dan dalam kehebohan di kelas, Grimmjow mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Tatsuki. Gadis itu tersenyum girang karenanya.

**END**

Marianne vessalius : Yaaaa, kembali dengan saya di sini, author gaje yang demen banget bikin fic berseri yang numpuk-numpuk dan oneshot yang gokil-gokil!

Griimjow : (ngernyitin alis) Tumben lo ngaku kalau lo tuh gaje, Thor! Kayaknya ntar sore bakalan hujan deh!

Marianne vessalius : (ngedelik) Semprul, luh! Gue ga punya payung! Jangan nyumpahin ntar sore hujan dong! Basah ntar gue!

Grimmjow : (senyum-senyum gaje, pasang muka _innocent_)

Aizen : (mata membelalak, muka horror pas baca skrip) WHAT THE HELL? Thor, berani banget lo bikin gue malu di depan kelas! Terlebih lagi di depan anak-anak gue! Sialan lo! Grrrrhhh! (tangan udah siap ngacungin Kyouka Suigetsu)

Grimmjow+Tatsuki : (ngakak gulung-gulung di lantai dengan ganasnya)

Marianne vessalius : (santai) Sorry, Zen. Habisnya peranan tuh guru mang pas banget sama lo. Ini pengalaman gue waktu gue masih SMP dulu, gurunya mang kayak gitu. Nah idenya jadi gini deh! Wakakakaka!

Aizen : Tapi kasihani gue-lah! Gue kan menderita di animanga, kok gue dibikin konyol begini sih? (masang puppy dog eyes)

Marianne vessalius : (melotot) Oh, yeah? Menderita apanya! Lo kan yang para shinigami dan espada menderita? Gara-gara lo, Shirou-chan jadi nusuk dada Momo! Emang jahat banget lo! Dan singkirin mata menjijikkan itu, eneg gue liatnya!

Grimmjow : (ikutan marah) Iya, nih! Gara-gara ulah lo, gue nggak bisa seneng-seneng sama Ichigo! Sialan lo!

Aizen : (pundung di pojokkan merenungi nasib)

Tatsuki : (masang wajah super manis) Ok, para readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic abal-abal milik marianne ini. Kalau ada kritik dan saran silakan. Mau flame juga boleh. Diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Marianne vessalius : Asal jangan flame kenapa saya pake pair ini aja. Saya hanya bereksperimen, dan saya harap yang membaca suka dengan karya saya ini. Please Review. Dan ...

Grimmjow : (teriak pake TOA dengan penuh semangat) TEKAN KOTAK BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN PENUH SEMANGAT!


End file.
